


Signed, Sealed and Delivered.

by R_Rolling



Series: Lucifer One Shots [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Emergency situation, Graphic description of birth, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, delivery, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/pseuds/R_Rolling
Summary: During a freak storm Lucifer, Dan, and Chloe are trapped in the penthouse after the power goes out. Lucifer just so happens to go into labor.Prompt:Mpreg where Luci, Dan, and Chloe are locked in the penthouse during a power outage. Lucifer goes into labor and Chloe has to help them deliver the baby
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675135
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113
Collections: Douchifer Pride March 2020





	Signed, Sealed and Delivered.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kymera219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/gifts).



> For Kymera219 who came up with this awesome prompt for Douchifer Pride March 2020 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

Signed, Sealed and Delivered. 

The storm that boiled over Los Angeles took everyone by surprise, the sky had grown dark midday before the Heavens opened and flooded the streets. Flash flood warnings were in effect until the next day, the nearest parking garage had the whole first floor under water. It definitely got one over on the occupants of the penthouse in Lux. 

Dan sighed as the lights flickered again, the power in Lux had gone out about twenty minutes ago but Lucifer had a back up generator...which in all honesty didn't seem like it was going to hold out. It wasn't strong enough to power the elevator or the bottom floors, but it was strong enough to light the penthouse. 

"Okay" Chloe announced to the room, "everyone's phones are on battery packs and we've located all of the candles. Lucifer doesn't think that the generator will hold on much longer" 

"I don't think it will either" Dan took a seat on the sofa and put his head in his hands, thankfully Trixie was at a sleep over and her friends mother had called to tell them that they were all safe and playing monopoly by candlelight. 

"Lucifer's laying down, he said he wasn't feeling well" Chloe informed Dan. 

Lucifer was very, very, very pregnant. Nine months ago he had told Dan that there was a celestial spell he could perform that would give him the ability to carry children, Lucifer and Dan had been in a very serious relationship for three years and Dan had often complained that he missed having a newborn around. Originally they had planned to adopt, but when they got turned down for their adoption application Lucifer had come up with their solution. He'd been hesitant at first because Lucifer had told him that with unnatural celestial pregnancies there was no way to actually check on the baby. Human technology could not penetrate the thick lining the spell created within the uterus, they had no way to know if the baby was healthy...or hell even alive. Lucifer often said that he knew that the baby was okay, but other than that couldn't tell much. Their hearts won the battle however, Lucifer and Dan had performed the ritual needed and now were eagerly awaiting the arrival of their Nephilim. 

This late in the pregnancy Lucifer often got very tired and had to lie down for a power nap about three or four times a day. Dan had Chloe over after work while they went over evidence on their newest case when the sky opened up. By the time they realized how bad it had gotten it was too late, Chloe was trapped in the penthouse with them, not that it was necessarily a bad thing, Chloe and Dan had been pretty amicable after their split and had remained friends. Dan was just on edge, Lucifer was so pregnant and at any moment he could be ready to deliver and right now that just wasn't an option. 

"Hey are you worrying again?" Chloe shook him out of his thoughts. "Dan everything's going to be alright, you already have a plan in place and when Lucifer is ready Ella will be here with everything that you guys need and nothing bad will happen" Chloe reassured. 

"Yeah I know, I just get so anxious. I don't want it to be like when you had Trixie" 

Trixie had come early and fast. On the way to the hospital Chloe had Dan pull over and gave birth to Trixie right there in the car stopped on the side of the 101. It was so messy and awful that Dan ended up having to get a new car, and they had caused a horrific traffic jam that made it almost impossible for the ambulance to get to them. 

Of course this time the hospital wasn't an option, because of course Lucifer was very obviously a man. So Lucifer had revealed himself to Ella and she took it in stride, they had formed about thirty different plans for the day of and they had all eventually settled on a water birth because it would be in the end the least messy. Lucifer had bought Ella all of the equipment she would need to help him give birth and they had several emergency bags stashed all over the city. Literally, they had random bags of supplies stashed in different places around the city. There were two in the penthouse, two at the precinct, one at Ella's house, and four stashed along the roads of different routes they came up with to get to each other in the need came about. 

"Hey you wanna play poker?" Chloe asked poking him in the ribs. 

"Poker? With you? Absolutely not, I still owe you ten dollars from last time, you're an unashamed card shark!" Chloe laughed and they argued about poker for a moment. 

"Daniel?" Lucifer sounded groggy from the bedroom before..."Daniel!" Dan practically flew over the back of the couch on the way to the bedroom. 

"Luce?" Lucifer was sitting up in bed, hands gripping his rounded belly, he was staring in horror at a growing wet spot on the bed. "Oh babe, it's alright come out to the living room and I'll clean up the bed. I'm sorry you had an accident" 

"Daniel...I did not pee myself. My waters broken" 

"What?" Chloe asked from next to him. 

"It's not urine, it's coming from lower, the opening has formed. I'm in labor" 

"Holy shit" Dan whispered 

"Any contractions?" Chloe suddenly turned into a professional, slinging her hair up into a pony tail and going to Lucifer's side. 

"I thought they were false ones, that is why I took a nap" Lucifer still looked shell shocked. 

"Alright, well first we need to get the supplies...Dan?" Dan stopped breathing for a moment. Holy Hell this was actually happening..."DAN! Breathe!" Chloe demanded. 

Dan sucked in a pained breath. "The supplies, right!" Dan shot off, he grabbed both bags just in case, two heavy duffel bags that he dragged behind himself "Got them!" 

Chloe was helping Lucifer stand, his robe was drenched. "Okay Dan, help me get Lucifer undressed. Your plan was for a water birth right?"

"It's too late, Ella said that the water that came out of my tap was too hot and would have to sit for three hours to reach a good temperature" 

"Alright, well the bed is already ruined so why do we stay right here where you're comfortable" Chloe and Dan stripped Lucifer and put him back down on the dry side of the bed. "Okay, this cane happen at any time so why don't we set out all of our supplies" They set everything out while Chloe kept track of everything to make sure they were ready. "Dan I need you to get every candle there is and put them all over the room. We'll use our cellphone flashlights for the actual birth" 

Lucifer groaned with a contraction, Chloe immediately looked sown at her watch, squinting to see the numbers while she kept track of the time in between the contractions. "Lucifer these are pretty close together, I'm going to have to see how far dilated you are" Chloe pulled some gloves on. "This is going to suck, but I've got to get my hand up in there" 

"Whatever it takes" Lucifer leaned back onto his pillows and breathed through another contraction. Chloe gently slipped two fingers into Lucifer's new opened, after a long moment she had her whole hand in there and was making a curious face. 

"What is it?" Dan asked anxiously, holding onto Lucifer's hand. 

"Lucifer I think this is going to go by pretty fast, you're already completely dilated" Chloe informed them. "Whenever you feel the need start pushing. Your body knows what it needs, just push the pain down and out" 

"I think I'm ready to push" Lucifer panted 

"Okay on the next contraction take a deep breath and push" With a howl Lucifer pushed, his whole body tensing and bowing against the bed. "Good you're doing so good Lucifer, another strong push" Lightning light up the sky with a huge crack of thunder as Lucifer pushed again. Dan thought for a moment that the storm had been brought on by Lucifer's labor. 

"Bloody hell this hurts" Lucifer groaned, he was flush with sweat and Dan was lightly dabbing at his forehead with a cold towel. 

"Not much longer Lucifer and you'll be holding our baby" Dan whispered into Lucifer's damp hair. 

"Not much longer is right, I feel their head" Chloe told them "Another push, hit it with all you've got!" 

Lucifer screamed with this push, and it was like finally getting a jar open after struggling with it for so long, everything gave away all at once and with a pop there was a whole baby. Chloe snatched the grayish child up and began to vigorously rub it's back with a towel. With another spark of lightning their child began to cry. Dan and Lucifer sighed in relief as Chloe placed the screaming infant against Lucifer's chest. 

"A little boy" Lucifer breathed in awe. "Our baby boy Daniel" 

"He's gorgeous" Dan kissed Lucifer's brow "You did amazing Luce" 

"How about Nathaniel?" 

"Little Nathaniel, sounds good to me babe" Dan smiled down on his lover, frowning when suddenly Lucifer tensed up again. 

"That should just be the placenta, gentle contractions" Chloe said whilst cutting the cord. 

"There's nothing gentle about this" Lucifer breathed "Take Nathaniel" Lucifer thrust the infant into Dan's arms. "This feels exactly like it did a second ago" Chloe reached her hand back down, gasping a moment later. 

"Another head!" 

"Twins?"

"AH!" Lucifer threw his head back and pushed. This one was far smoother than the last, with only two great heaves a second baby came into the world, screaming instantly. 

"Holy shit Luce!" Dan grinned as Chloe pressed a second baby into Lucifer's chest. 

"Wait!" Chloe yelled. Everything went silent for a moment, Lucifer gave another small push. Chloe caught a third infant, much smaller than the other two, and almost completely blue. She turned the strangulated infant over in her arms violently rubbing at it's back with a towel. "Come on, come on" Chloe breathed. 

"Please father, please" Lucifer whispered. Dan vaguely registered the pounding rain lightening up. "Please" 

"Come on!" Chloe turned the infant over and suctioned it's mouth before beginning CPR. She put two fingers on the infants chest and started thirty compression's, counting aloud for the shell shocked room. "Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen.....twenty, twenty one" She gave two small breaths and did another thirty. After three sets she paused for signs of life, it was a tense moment and suddenly their little blue infant gave a tiny cough and then a minimal cry. 

Lucifer burst into tears, the sounds of his three babies crying a symphony to his ears. Dan wiped at his own face before helping Chloe weigh and measure all three babies. Nathaniel, the largest and eldest weighed seven pounds even, Lucille their second born girl was five pounds six ounces, and Nadira was their second girl who fought so hard for her life she weighed in at four pounds. All together Lucifer had been carrying almost seventeen pounds of baby. It was no wonder he was as huge as he had been. 

Lucifer was now sleeping soundly, his three babies all cradled together on the bed next to him. Dan was sitting in a chair beside the bed watching over them all. Chloe had passed out not long after Lucifer did, her adrenaline rush making her crash. Dan smiled down at his new little family and decided he wouldn't of had it any other way. 

FIN. 


End file.
